


You're a Candle in the Window

by Voldetort



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Showers, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Switch Dean Winchester, Switch Sam Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldetort/pseuds/Voldetort
Summary: (Title from that one scene where Sam and Dean were singing in the impala)Just the boys being lovey and soft. Then a little smut.





	You're a Candle in the Window

_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_ …

Today had certainly been a long day, and both Winchester’s certainly felt it in their exhausted muscles as they sat silently in the Impala on their way to the old little cabin they were squatting in for this hunt. Sam had his head propped up against the rattling passenger window, as per custom, and Dean sat at the driver's side, calloused fingers gently, almost tenderly, wrapped around the steering wheel, periodically letting go to drum along to the chorus of the song faintly emitting from the old stereo.

  
Sam glanced away from the plain roads zooming past to look at his brother’s tired face. Both men were covered in dust, grime, and sweat, but fortunately just as much blood as they were used to. Dean had a small gash on one prominent cheekbone, but thankfully it wasn’t bad enough to stitch. Sam thought Dean might have a slight limp and sizable bruise on his back, but otherwise be okay, nothing a restful weekend in the cabin won’t fix.

  
While Sam went back to staring out the window, Dean looked over to his little brother. His hair had bits of plaster and cobwebs from where that tulpa had knocked the wall of the abandoned warehouse down just inches from Sam’s head. He had a little smear of blood on his cheek but it was from the cut on his arm from where he’d just barely dodged getting sliced into ribbons by the tulpa’s claws. Who the hell even thinks up such a twisted creature? The stupid son of a bitch got what it deserved for killing all those people, _and for hurting Sam_.

  
A few miles and an hour later, Sam and Dean got out of Impala, closing the doors in sync even when they were bone tired, tossing all their gear in the trunk to be cleaned later that weekend, rust and stains be damned. What they needed right now is a good hot shower and an even better night’s sleep.

  
They entered the cabin and the soothing heat from the lit fireplace immediately started to permeate their layers of flannel, denim, and in Dean’s case: leather, and warmed their tired bodies from the roots of their hair to the tips of their toes. Taking off their sturdy boots and shrugging off their dusty shirts and jackets, the brothers slowly stripped down and got ready for a shower.

  
Sam went into the bathroom first as Dean was inspecting his injuries in the grimy mirror that spanned the side of their bed. He heard the squeak of the faucet being switched to the hottest setting and then the water gurgling through pipes for a few seconds before any of it actually began to splash on the tiled bathroom floor. Dean walks into the bathroom almost a full minute later, and thankfully finds steam starting to collect in the cramped space.

  
The brothers wordlessly assessed each others’ injuries and after deeming the other safe enough to shower, they get into the small partition together. Sam finds the pitiful little towel he used to dry his face after he shaved it that morning and dumps a bunch of cheap body wash on it.

  
Lathering up the soap and making sure the towel is warm before he uses it, Sam briefly ducks his head under the showerhead long enough to make his hair wet. He makes sure that Dean is mostly under the current of the hot water for a few seconds, letting him get rid of the day’s dirt. Then he gently nudges him enough to stand under the shower himself and takes the time to start scrubbing his brother. One: because he’s a good little brother like that, two: because he knows Dean likes it, and three: because no matter how old they get, he never gets tired of looking at Dean.

  
He lets the water run down his taut back muscles as he trails the old towel from Dean’s forehead to his chin, deftly avoiding the wound on his face then repeating the motion for the other cheek. Dean had his eyes closed, long lashes collecting droplets of water as he just stood there and let his brother care for him. Sam planted a kiss in the middle of Dean’s forehead at the trusting gesture. Dean sighed softly and his features relaxed a little more. Moving onto his neck, Sam dotingly trailed the towel across Dean’s torso, scrubbing away any dirt on his freckled shoulders and down his muscled arms, making sure his chest and stomach were not visibly injured.

  
He turns Dean around and as expected, Dean hisses a little when Sam starts to rub across his back. So he takes his time, gently massaging the knots out of it and circulating blood into the affected areas to limit the discoloration. He traces Dean’s spine all the way down with his fingertips, feeling every knob of bone under the skin, making Dean shiver. He then uses his thumbs to rub around it, just comforting his brother rather than really doing any methodical process meant for healing. Once done, he puts Dean back under the current and focuses on his own body, washing his hair first until Dean takes the towel from him and begins to return the favor of washing his brother.

  
They got out of the shower when they felt the water start to cool, wanting to savor the heat for as long as possible. Both brothers clean, they toweled off and headed to their bedroom. Dean was drying his hair with a towel and when he turned to hand it to Sam, his hair was tousled, spiked in a bunch of different directions, and the sight made Sam's heart swell and drew a soft smile on his face. He grabbed Dean’s extended arm by the wrist and pulled him forwards, reaching his other hand up to card through his brother’s ridiculous blond hair. Sam leaned down and kissed him chastly on the lips, just enjoying the other man’s presence. His warm breath on his cheek, plush lips against his, slightly stubbled chin rubbing his own.

  
He pulled back and began to pepper kisses all over Dean's face, from his forehead down his injured cheek and onto his chin. Just trying to embody his love in the kisses he places on the object of his love. He tilted his face towards Dean's for one last kiss but he got lost in the feel of his brother’s lips on his.

  
They parted, gazing into each others’ eyes, and then it was like their mouths gravitated together of their own accord. Their lips met like they had a hundred times before, sharing control, neither of them completely seizing nor relinquishing it. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, kissing like they had no one else in their worlds but each other. Dean gently swipes his tongue across Sam’s bottom lip and he opens up, their tongues meeting, not electrifying per se, but rather pleasurably warm. They started to approach the king sized bed they shared as they kissed, and they both hit it with the side of their calf because neither man really felt like taking the lead and pushing the other down. They craved each other like air, but they were too worn out after a long day.

  
Sam wordlessly began to lay an unprotesting Dean on his side, propping his legs open so that he had access to his quickly hardening cock and laying down exactly opposite to him. Seeing Sam’s intentions, Dean starts to cooperate until they each have their faces lined up with the other’s member. Sam started by wrapping his hand around Dean’s length and pumping slowly, getting him to complete hardness before taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the smooth flesh then alternated between sealing his lips around the head and sucking just the way Dean likes and tonguing his slit, lapping up his copious precome.  
Dean, not one to be out done by his little brother, started laving his tongue around his brother’s entire girth, leaving open mouthed kisses on it and sucking on it without actually putting it in his mouth, teasing because he can, and because he likes the way Sam looks when he's desperate.

  
Sure enough, Sam started getting antsy, his hips stuttering forwards in search of the friction he needed. When Dean pretended not to notice, he decided to take out the big guns and wasted no time in bobbing his head, gradually holding more of Dean's cock in his mouth each time he went down. Dean really started panting then; so Sam pushed his head all the way down, his nose resting just shy of Dean's balls. He smelled like their body wash but also like Dean and a normal person should not have liked it as much as Sam did. He swallowed around Dean, feeling his throat working around the intrusion and putting pressure on his brother's length.  
Dean had Sam’s cock in his mouth too and was just starting to get into it when Sam did that and he groaned, the vibrations running through to his brother's dick as he tried to fit more of him in his mouth.

  
For a few minutes the room was quiet save for the distant crackle of the fireplace, the whoosh of the wind outside, and the obscene sounds of slurping, kissing, moaning, and panting in their lovemaking. They had decided that they need to see each others’ faces when they cum so they sat up together and Sam draped his legs over Dean's as they both reached out with their right hands and stroked the other’s member at a matching pace. Their left hands were free to roam each others’ bodies. While Sam was idly pinching one of Dean's nipples and playing with it, Dean was busy tracing the hard planes of his brother’s muscles, from his defined hips to his rigid abs and around his firm chest, where his heart was hammering in tandem to Dean's under his ribs.

  
They kissed while they were satisfying each other, pleasured moans escaping the pair between sloppy mouths, sucking on each others’ tongues like candy and biting each others’ lips till they were red and plump. Now it was barely about their genitals and mostly about their union; appreciating being together and appreciating each others’ existence and wellbeing. That being said, their orgasms were rapidly building, heat coiling in their bellies and coursing down their spines, ready to explode.

  
Dean pulled away just enough to mumble into Sam’s mouth. “‘M close,” he panted. “Sammy…” He groaned as Sam's hand on him sped up, working him for all he's got.

  
“Me too, Dean. Ah, shit, oh, don't stop. Dean…” He kept moaning Dean's name until all he could do was pant into his brother’s neck as he sucked kisses and marks on it. Dean was barely holding it together and he started pressing his thumb against this spot under the head of Sam's dick that just made him go wild, and suddenly Sam was tensing up, trying not to cum, desperately grinding his own thumb into Dean's slit until Dean's breathing suddenly hitched and he made a startled sound before he was cumming. His warm cum spurted all over Sam’s hand and across his tan stomach and he let himself go as he set to wring all of Dean's cum from his cock. They were both covered in the other’s cum when they flopped on their sides, bodies suddenly losing tension and going boneless, as though the day's exhaustion had suddenly hit them all at once.

  
Dean opened his eyes first while they were both still basking in endorphins. He grabbed the damp towel they had dropped before getting to the bed and used it to wipe himself off before going to do the same to Sam. Once they were all cleaned up, they settled under the covers, bodies warm from the act but not sweaty enough to be disgusting. They would have to shower again in the morning anyways.

  
Wrapped in each others’ glow, they began to drift off to sleep, Dean absently placed butterfly kisses around the back of Sam's neck and shoulder while Sam lazily traced patterns on the arm Dean had draped around his waist. Their breathing evened out and their hearts were beating in total synchronisation. They barely needed to say anything, but Dean murmurs, “g’night, Sammy,” against his brother's skin anyway.

  
“Night, De,” he replies, also drifting off to sleep, lulled by Dean's heat and strong heart beating against his back. They say _I love you_ without saying it at all _. I trust you. I need you. There ain't no me if there ain't no you._

They slept soundly through the night, nightmares chased far, far away by each others' warmth and light. Everything can wait until morning; right then, there was nothing but these two brothers, snuggling closer together under the covers in the middle of a cold, dark winter's night...

**Author's Note:**

> Um I hope you liked this? It's my first fic *hides behind hands* leave a comment and tell me what you think, critisism is always appreciated. Leave a kudos if you liked it? I just wanted to see if my writing is good enough to be read by real ppl, ya know? Have a great day y'all!
> 
> Edit: just went and read all the way through this and it was horrifying before I fixed it! It's still not good but at least it's not so terrible anymore *cringes*


End file.
